Many computer network architectures feature processors interconnected across different locations to enable inter-processor communication and access to different memory assets. Often, boards with multiple processors apiece are connected within multimode systems by cables, which facilitate flexibility to select a manner of connection and achieve a given topology desired for a network according to the intended function of the network.
However, such cabled arrangements are subject to various limitations. For example, design guidelines for cabled arrangements typically impose limitations on individual and/or total distances that electrical signals will need to travel through the cable or through structure coupled with the cable based on known degradation of the electrical signals beyond such distances. Although in some cases, including repeaters or other active components may mitigate such signal degradation, including such additional components can add undesirable complexity and cost to the network architecture. Overall, length of total and/or subparts of links between processors remains an important consideration for mesh topology of networks.